real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Seven Deadly Sins
Note: Not to be confused with the manga series ''The Seven Deadly Sins, or Nanatsu no Taizai.'' The Seven Deadly Sins, also known as the capital vices, the seven traits of man, or cardinal sins, is a grouping and classification of vices within Christian teachings, although it does not appear explicitly in the Bible. Behaviors or habits are classified under this category if they directly give birth to other immoralities. According to the standard list, they consist of pride, greed, lust, envy, gluttony, wrath, and sloth, which are also contrary to the seven heavenly virtues. These sins are often thought to be abuses or excessive versions of one's natural faculties or passions (i.e., gluttony abuses one's desire to eat or have excessive power). Examples Examples of Pride * Joseph Stalin * Mao Zedong * Seung-Hui Cho * Yasser Arafat * Peter Scully * Oliver Cromwell * Ted Bundy * Che Guevara * Benjamin Netanyahu * Jair Bolsonaro * Hideki Tojo * Vladimir Putin * Josip Broz Tito * Viktor Orbán * Nicolae Ceaușescu * Enver Hoxha * Alfredo Stroessner * Joseph Goebbels * Richard Spencer * David Duke * Mohammad Reza Pahlavi * Tom Metzger * Kenneth McDuff * Jussie Smollett * Steven Anderson * Gavin McInnes * Steve Bannon * Tony Perkins * Charlemagne * Thomas Robb * Martin Bormann Examples of Greed * Genghis Khan * Joaquín Guzmán * Pablo Escobar * Whitey Bulger * Fred Phelps * Kim Jong-un * Kim Jong-il * Kim Il-sung * Recep Tayyip Erdoğan * Alyssa Bustamante * Robert Mugabe * Fulgencio Batista * Saddam Hussein * Bernard Madoff * Henry Kissinger * Teodoro Obiang Nguema Mbasogo * Mobutu Sese Seko * Leopold II of Belgium * King John of England * Mohammad bin Salman * Louis Farrakhan * Martin Shkreli * Hermann Göring * Abdullah bin Abdulaziz al Saud * Imelda Marcos * Silvio Berlusconi * Cliven Bundy * John Robinson * David Waters * Ray Nagin Examples of Lust * Bill Cosby * Jared Fogle * David Koresh * Harvey Weinstein * Gilles de Rais * Jung Joon-young * Gary Ridgway * Kevin Spacey * Gary Glitter * Robert Kraft * Bianca Byndloss * Eric Schneiderman * Dennis Hastert * Westley Alan Dodd * Ariel Castro * Phillip Garrido * Jasmine Richardson * David Parker Ray * Lavrentiy Beria * Warren Jeffs * John Kennelly * Michael Briere * Jeffrey Epstein * Grover Cleveland Examples of Envy * Cain * Napoleon Bonaparte * Osama bin Laden * Mark David Chapman * Luka Magnotta * Melinda Loveless * Dylan Klebold * Elliot Rodger * Rachel Wade * Bernadette Protti * Ricardo Lopez * Andrei Chikatilo * Kevin Loibl * John Hinckley, Jr. * Issei Sagawa * Dimitrios Pagourtzis * Elizabeth Báthory * Stephanie Lazarus * War Machine * Charles Whitman * Gertrude Baniszewski * Ryan Jenkins Examples of Gluttony * Al Capone * Muammar Gaddafi * Idi Amin Dada * Ed Gein * Jeffrey Dahmer * Xi Jinping * Emperor Nero * Joseph Kony * Vlad Tepes the Impaler * Caligula * Jean-Bédel Bokassa * Albert Fish * John Wayne Gacy * Armin Meiwes * Dean Corll * Nathaniel Bar-Jonah * Dennis Rader * Rafael Trujillo * Dawood Ibrahim * Walter Keane * D. C. Stephenson * Ottis Toole * Henry Lee Lucas * Saparmurat Niyazov * Emomali Rahmon * Larry Loveless * Richard Cottingham Examples of Wrath * Emperor Hirohito * Adam Lanza * Nikolas Cruz * Ivan the Terrible * Malcolm X * Abu Bakr al-Baghadi * Brenton Tarrant * Charles Manson * Pol Pot * Fidel Castro * Omar Mateen * George Hennard * Timothy McVeigh * Attila the Hun * John Wilkes Booth * Dylann Roof * James Oliver Huberty * Eric Harris * Stephen Paddock * Adolf Hitler * Bashar al-Assad * Heinrich Himmler * Sirhan B. Sirhan * Amon Göth * Maximilien Robespierre * Ruhollah Khomeini * Laurie Tackett * Pedro López * Anatoly Onoprienko * Richard Ramirez * Leo Felton * Nidal Malik Hassan * James Holmes * Bryan Isaack Clyde * J.B Stoner * Robert Bowers * Meir Kahane * Baruch Goldstein * God Within Maltheism * Richard Kuklinski * Edmund Kemper * Patrick Crusius Examples of Sloth * Randy Stair * Jim Jones * Marshall Applewhite * Robert Tilton * Hosni Mubarak * Zachary Davis * Nicholas II * Benito Mussolini * Francisco Franco * Leonid Brezhnev * François Duvalier * Alberto Fujimori * Richard Nixon * Henry VIII * Augusto Pinochet * Omar al-Bashir * Paul Biya * Andrew Jackson * Milton Obote * Andrew Johnson * Charles Taylor * Samuel Doe * Mahmoud Ahmadinejad * Hope Rippey * Toni Lawrence * Jacob Zuma * Allen West * John Bolton * Ariel Sharon Category:Villains by Type Category:Villains by Personality Category:Arrogant Category:Greedy Category:Rapists Category:Perverts Category:Envious Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Wrathful Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Conspirators Category:Sadists Category:Serial Killer Category:Psychopath Category:Egotist Category:Supremacists Category:Internet Related Pages